


It's Not The How, It's The Why

by Beware_The_Ravenstag



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mind Meld, cognitive intrusion, hey i wrote this in like an hour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/pseuds/Beware_The_Ravenstag
Summary: Mick has changed, that much is clear. What kind of shit those "Legends" got him into, Len can only guess, but now it's his job to correct it.Nothing could have prepared him for what awaited him inside Mick's subconscious.





	It's Not The How, It's The Why

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, only that I watched Doomworld and I was v angry at how everyone treated my poor baby named Mick. Ideally I'd want to write a whole journey through Mick's head and his subconscious, like the one through rip's only better. But knowing me, that might never happen. We'll see who is interested in this.

“And you’re sure this’ll work?”

“Of course, Mr. Snart. It worked like a charm with Rip Hunter, I’m sure it will work on a brain of… lesser caliber.”

Leonard decides to let that insult to Mick slide, if only because Thawne is elbow deep in his partner’s subconscious and pissing him off would be a very bad idea. 

“And I’m going to be in his head?”

“Yes, Mr. Snart, as I said before, you will be in complete control while your subconscious merges with his. You can go in and reverse any negative changes that the league of losers may have made.” Thawne sighs in exasperation. 

“Well, then, by all means, hook me up.” Len settles into the chair and folds his hands across his chest. 

Thawne cuffs him to the armrests, then readies the needle that will hurl him into his partner’s mind. “I’d wish you good luck, but,” Thawne shrugs, “I don’t really care.”

He stabs Len in the neck and everything goes black.  
\---  
When Len awakes, he’s in jail. 

More specifically, he’s in cell 218D in Iron Heights. 

Len cautiously peers around the cell, then slips out of the cot. The cell is empty, and so, it seems, is the prison. It is completely silent, and it unnerves him. Prisons are never completely silent, not even at night. 

When he tries the door, it slides open easy as anything. Len steps out into the hallway and looks quickly both ways. Nothing.

He begins to prowl the cell block. Thawne said that any alterations the legends made would be glaringly obvious- big neon signs that said “hey, we brainwashed your partner, here’s how.”

There’s nothing here. It’s-

“Desolate.”

Len turns, because he knows that deep growl. He turns, but he doesn’t see Mick. 

Instead, he sees a man in gray, futuristic armor and a skull-like mask.  
The man stands in the dead center of the hallway, like he’s some kind of troll on a bridge.

“And who -or what- are you?” Len sneers. This man is unsettling in a way he can’t quite put his finger on. 

The man in armor tilts his head, but remains silent. 

“Great,” Len mutters. Louder, he drawls. “Let me guess- you’re the way out.”

The man takes a step forward and carefully takes off a gauntlet. He stretches out his bare hand, palm forward.

Len waits a little bit, but he makes no more movements.

Well, fine then. If Mick’s brain was gonna be a labyrinth, then he was gonna Jennifer Connelly this bitch wide open. 

He strides confidently forward, and smacks his palm down on top of the armored man’s. He stares into the dead voids where his eyes should be, and musters the iciest, deadliest glare he possibly can. 

“I’ll be having my partner back you soulless fuck.”


End file.
